1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber cutting apparatus for cutting a tip of an optical fiber which is to be connected by using a fusion splicing method in which optical fibers are butt-connected. Also, the present invention relates to an optical fiber cutting method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it is common for fusion splicing of optical fibers to be performed by a butt-connecting method in which an end of the optical terminal is cut so as to form a lead wire of the optical fiber and tips of the optical fiber are butt-connected. In a fusion splicing operation of the optical fiber, in order to avoid connection loss, it is necessary to cut the optical fiber so that a cutting surface is orthogonal to an optical axis and cutting surfaces are finished as fine as a mirror. For such a cutting apparatus, an optical fiber cutting apparatus has already been realized.
FIG. 14 is a front view of a first example of conventional optical fiber cutting apparatus (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Sho 60-184207, hereinafter called patent document 1).
In order to cut an optical fiber 1 by using the optical fiber cutting apparatus in the example, an uncoated section 1a, from which the coating layer was removed from its tip, is fixed by clamps 2 and 3. Next, a cutter 4 contacts the optical fiber 1 from beneath the optical fiber 1 in an orthogonal manner to an optical axis of the optical fiber 1. Thus, a crack is formed on a surface of the uncoated section 1a. Consequently, the uncoated section 1a is pushed by a cushion 5 from above the uncoated section 1a in an orthogonal manner to the optical axis of the optical fiber 1 so as to be bent toward an opposite surface which the crack occurs; and thus, the crack grows and the optical fiber is cut.
FIG. 15 is a front view of a second example of a conventional optical fiber cutting apparatus (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Sho 61-232404, hereinafter called patent document 2).
In order to cut an optical fiber 1 by using the optical fiber cutting apparatus in the example, an uncoated section 1a, from which the coating layer was removed from its tip, is fixed by clamps 2 and 3 while applying a constant tension such as 200 gf. Next, a cutter 4 contacts the optical fiber 1 from a front end of the optical fiber 1 in an orthogonal manner to an optical axis of the optical fiber 1. Thus, a crack is formed on a surface of the uncoated section 1a. Accordingly, the crack is enlarged by the tension which is applied on the uncoated section 1a; thus, the uncoated section 1a is cut.
FIG. 16 is a front view of a third example of a conventional optical fiber cutting apparatus (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-80798, hereinafter called patent document 3).
In order to cut an optical fiber 1 by using the optical fiber cutting apparatus in the example, a coated section in the tip of the optical fiber 1 is removed so as to expose the uncoated section 1a. Next, a slider 6 is manipulated such that a cutter 7 is disposed in front of the uncoated section 1a. Consequently, an uncoated section clamp 8 and a coated section clamp 9 are released, and the uncoated section 1a is fit to a fixed groove (not shown in the drawing). Also, the coated section of the optical fiber 1 is fitted to a guide groove (not shown in the drawing). Next, the coated section clamp 9 is closed, and a coated section clamp base 10 is pushed in an approaching direction to the cutter 7 until it reaches a predetermined position. In this condition, the uncoated section clamp 8 is closed. At this time, the coated section clamp base 10 tends to move away from the cutter 7 by a built-in spring 11. Therefore, constant tension is applied to the optical fiber 1. Next, the cutter 7 contacts the optical fiber 1 from a front end of the optical fiber 1 in an orthogonal manner to an optical axis of the optical fiber 1 so as to form a crack on a surface of the uncoated section 1a. At this time, the cutter 7 contacts the uncoated section 1a. Also while sliding in a horizontal direction, a tip of a plunger 12 disposed on the cutter 7 contacts a slanted surface 13. By doing this, the tension of optical fiber 1 increases gradually, and a crack which is formed on the uncoated section 1a is enlarged; thus, the uncoated section 1a is cut.
In the first example of a conventional optical fiber cutting apparatus, a clamp 3 clamps a portion of the uncoated section 1a which is not cut. Therefore, there was a case in which a small flaw was produced on the uncoated section 1a. As a result, there was a problem that strength of the optical fiber 1 decreased.
Also, in the second example of a conventional optical fiber cutting apparatus, there was a problem in that flatness and surface smoothness of the cutting surface were insufficient.
Also, in the third example of conventional optical fiber cutting apparatus, when a crack formed on the uncoated section 1a, the plunger 12 contacts the slant surface 13, and a vibration due to the contact is transferred to the cutter 7. Because of this, there were problems in that the crack was not formed on the uncoated section 1a stably and thus, acceptable cutting surface could not be obtained. Also, when the uncoated section clamp 8 and the coated section clamp 9 were closed so as to fix the optical fiber 1, an operator had to perform the clamping operation with both hands; therefore, there was a problem in that operating efficiency was insufficient. Furthermore, if the operator forgot to push the coated section clamp base 10 in an approaching direction to the cutter 7, it was not possible to obtain tension on the optical fiber for forming the crack on the uncoated section 1a. Therefore, there was a problem in that the uncoated section 1a could not be cut.
The present invention was made in consideration of the above-explained problems. An object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber cutting apparatus which can cut an optical fiber easily and optical fiber cutting method without decreasing the strength of the optical fiber. The above-explained problems can be solved by an optical fiber cutting apparatus comprising:
a coated section holder for holding a coated section of an optical fiber terminal;
an uncoated section holder for holding an uncoated section of an optical fiber; and
a cutter for cutting the uncoated section between the coated section holder and the uncoated section holder, wherein
a ferromagnetic substance or a magnet is disposed on facing surfaces of the uncoated section holder and a cutter holder for holding the cutter.
It is preferable that a ferromagnetic substance or a plurality of magnets having different magnetic force be disposed on the uncoated section holder or the cutter holder with a certain interval.
The above-explained problems can be solved by an optical fiber cutting apparatus comprising:
a coated section holder for holding a coated section of an optical fiber terminal;
an uncoated section holder for holding an uncoated section of an optical fiber; and
a cutter for cutting the uncoated section between the coated section holder and the uncoated section holder, wherein
a ferromagnetic substance or a magnet is disposed on facing surfaces of the coated section holder and a cutter holder for holding the cutter.
It is preferable that a ferromagnetic substance or a plurality of magnets having different magnetic force be disposed on the coated section holder or the cutter holder with a certain interval.
The above-explained problems can be solved by an optical fiber cutting apparatus comprising:
a coated section holder for holding a coated section of an optical fiber terminal;
an uncoated section holder having a first uncoated section holder which is disposed next to the coated section holder and a second uncoated section holder which is disposed away from the first uncoated section holder; and
a cutter for cutting the uncoated section between the first uncoated section holder and the second uncoated section holder, wherein
a ferromagnetic substance or a magnet is disposed on facing surfaces of the uncoated section holder and a cutter holder for holding the cutter.
It is preferable that a ferromagnetic substance or a plurality of magnet having different magnetic force be disposed on the uncoated section holder or the cutter holder with a certain interval.
The above-explained problems can be solved by an optical fiber cutting apparatus comprising:
a coated section holder for holding a coated section of an optical fiber terminal;
an uncoated section holder having a first uncoated section holder which is disposed next to the coated section holder and a second uncoated section holder which is disposed away from the first uncoated section holder; and
a cutter for cutting the uncoated section between the first uncoated section holder and the second uncoated section holder, wherein
a ferromagnetic substance or a magnet is disposed on facing surfaces of the coated section holder and a cutter holder for holding the cutter.
It is preferable that a ferromagnetic substance or a plurality of magnet having different magnetic force be disposed on the coated section holder or the cutter holder with a certain interval.
Also, the above-explained problems can be solved by an optical fiber cutting apparatus comprising:
a coated section holder for holding a coated section of an optical fiber terminal;
an uncoated section holder for holding an uncoated section of an optical fiber; and
a cutter for cutting the uncoated section between the coated section holder and the uncoated section holder, wherein
the uncoated section holder is rotatably fixed on a base for fixing the coated section holder;
two ferromagnetic substances having different polarities or two magnets having different polarities are disposed in a predetermined interval on the cutter holder for fixing the cutter which faces the uncoated section holder; and
a ferromagnetic substance or a magnet is disposed on a surface of the uncoated section holder which faces the cutter holder.
The above-explained problems can be solved by an optical fiber cutting method for cutting an optical fiber using an optical fiber cutting apparatus wherein the optical fiber is cut by forming a crack in the uncoated section of the optical fiber by the cutter and by applying tension to the optical fiber by repulsing force between a magnet which is disposed on the coated section holder and a magnet which is disposed on the cutter holder.
Here, it is preferable that tension which is caused by repulsing force between a magnet which is disposed on the coated section holder and a magnet which is disposed on the cutter holder be applied to an optical fiber while the tension gradually increases.
The above-explained problems can be solved by an optical fiber cutting method for cutting an optical fiber using an optical fiber cutting apparatus wherein the optical fiber is cut by forming a crack in the uncoated section of the optical fiber by the cutter and by applying tension to the optical fiber by repulsing force between a magnet which is disposed on the uncoated section holder and a magnet which is disposed on the cutter holder.
Here, it is preferable that tension which is caused by repulsing force between a magnet which is disposed on the uncoated section holder and a magnet which is disposed on the cutter holder be applied to an optical fiber while the tension gradually increases.
The above-explained problem can be solved by optical fiber cutting method for cutting an optical fiber using an optical fiber cutting apparatus wherein the optical fiber is cut by forming a crack in the uncoated section of the optical fiber by the cutter and by applying tension to the optical fiber by pulling-force between a magnet which is disposed on the coated section holder and a magnet which is disposed on the cutter holder.
Here, it is preferable that tension which is caused by pulling-force between a magnet which is disposed on the coated section holder and a magnet which is disposed on the cutter holder be applied to an optical fiber while the tension gradually increases.
The above-explained problems can be solved by an optical fiber cutting method for cutting an optical fiber using an optical fiber cutting apparatus wherein the optical fiber is cut by forming a crack in the uncoated section of the optical fiber by the cutter and by applying tension to the optical fiber by pulling-force between a magnet which is disposed on the uncoated section holder and a magnet which is disposed on the cutter holder.
Here, it is preferable that tension which is caused by pulling-force between a magnet which is disposed on the uncoated section holder and a magnet which is disposed on the cutter holder be applied to an optical fiber while the tension gradually increases.
The above-explained problems can be solved by an optical fiber cutting method for cutting an optical fiber by an optical fiber cutting apparatus wherein the optical fiber is cut by forming a crack in an uncoated section of the optical fiber by moving the cutter and by applying tension which is caused by self-weight of the uncoated section holder at a position between the uncoated section holder and the cutter holder on the optical fiber.
As explained above, by the optical fiber cutting apparatus according to the present invention, it is possible to apply tension in an optical axis direction of the optical fiber. Therefore, it is possible to cut the optical fiber without applying bending-force to a crack which is formed on a surface of the optical fiber. Thus, a flaw does not occur on a surface of the optical fiber. Also, a mirror-finished surface can be relatively obtained stably.
Also, by the optical fiber cutting method according to the present invention, vibrations are not transmitted to the cutter when tension is applied to the optical fiber. Therefore, a crack can be formed on a surface of the optical fiber stably; and thus, surface finish of the optical fiber is desirable.